Valentine's Gifts
by pclark
Summary: Just a little one-shot for xxsweetescapexx.  Rin tells Sesshomaru about Valentine's Day and they decided what they want from the other.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Authors Note: This is for xxsweetescapexx. It is for her love and her friends love of my Sesse/Rin fics.**

**

* * *

**

**(RIN POV)**

I sat quietly in my bedchambers, waiting for Sesshomaru to return from his patrol of his lands. He should have been returning any moment. I normally would have went with him but it was winter and he wouldn't risk my health by trekking me around the Western Lands.

I sighed as I looked out the frosty window. I looked and saw Kagome and Inuyasha down in the garden with their son, who it seemed had snuck out of the castle to play in the snow. I laughed lightly when the young boy threw a snowball and hit his father in the face and my laughter grew louder when Kagome sat Inuyasha for joining the snowball fight.

After a few minutes the boy got sleepy and Inuyasha picked the boy up and carried him inside, with Kagome by his side smiling at the gentle affection the usually crude hanyou was displaying. I moved away from the window and to the newly refurbished room that I had let Kagome get ahold of. I still wasn't sure if had been a good idea to let her decorate the room.

Kagome had come into my room after lunch and had begged me to let her do some Valentine's decorating. I agreed and had left the room and when I had returned to come to bed I had thought that I had come to the wrong room. There were red carnation petals on the floor, the sheets had been changed from the usual pristine white to a deep red, the lamps had been removed and small red, Anise scented candles had taken their place.

After looking around the room again I shrugged my yukata covered shoulders and laid down on the bed to try to sleep. I hoped Sesshomaru would be home in the morning. I turned on my side to get comfortable and shut my eyes. Soon I was beginning to doze but couldn't get fully asleep for it was getting very stuffy in the room with the fire going.

So I did what every other person did, I stripped out of my clothes and laid under the sheet naked. Then I was finally able to sleep soundly, so soundly that I never heard my bedchamber door open and shut.

**(SESSE POV)**

It was growing very late when I had returned to my palace. I was happy to be home even though I didn't show it. I hurried inside to get to the one person I wanted to see more than anyone and then I caught the scent of my halfbreed brother and his family.

I inwardly growled at his presence being in my home but ignored it, for Rin must have let them stay to keep herself company. I called for Jaken and let him know that I had returned and that I was retiring for the night.

He of course bowed like always and I made my way upstairs. When I came to the hallway my bechambers were in I caught the scent of something wonderful, it made my mind fuzzy and called me to follow it. I did follow it and it led me straight to my bedchambers.

I wondered what was making the smell and I took another deep breath before I entered my room. All I could scent that was in my room was carnations, burning candles, and Rin. It made an exquisite combination with the scent that was making my mind fuzzy. It made my beast howl and whine.

I went into my room to find it different from when I had left. Red carnation petals on the floor, red candles burning, letting off the scent that I liked. The bed had been changed, the white sheets had been changed to red ones.

I was broken from my thoughts of the room by Rin shifting on the bed. She moaned in her sleep and turned onto her stomach. I then noticed my little mate was bare, sleeping in our bed naked. My eyes just stayed on her and every moan she made with the combination of the scent of the burning candles had my blood rushing south.

My mind clicked then that the candles were releasing an aphrodisiac and that was causing my mind to become unclear. I shook my head to clear it and it helped a little but Rin murmured my name in her sleep and it clouded over again. An aroused growl vibrated through my chest and Rin seemed to be subconciously aware that I was there for she said my name again and turned over to her back, knocking the sheet to a haphazard position. Barely concealing her form.

My inner self was rattling my mental cage to get ahold of our mate. All blood had ran south staring at her form and the beast inside was wanting to ravish our mate. I went closer and closer to our bed and began to undress. Once undressed I lay down beside her and pulled her to me and she snuggled up against me.

I smiled and kissed her temple. She swatted at me and ducked her head to lay it on my chest and sighed. I smiled at her actions and wrapped my arms around her. Rin then squirmed and said my name again. I then decided to answer her.

"Rin."

**(AUTHORS POV)**

"Rin." he said.

"Hmmm?" she said as she woke slowly to the world.

Rin sat up and looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled brightly at him.

"You're home." she whispered.

"Yes. Things were well." he said before she asked.

"That is good." she said and laid back against him.

"Rin?" he said.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"What happened in here?" he asked.

"Oh, Kagome-chan did this." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"She said it was for Valentine's Day." she answered.

"What is Valentine's Day?" he asked.

"She said it is a day those that are married, mated, courting, or just lovers celebrate their love for each other." she explained a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"How do they celebrate their love?" he asked taking immediate notice of the blush.

"Kagome-chan said they do little things. Cards, chocolates, flowers, suprises, making love, and other things." she said quietly and sat up.

Sesshomaru had heard the making love part and sat up behind her and kissed her shoulder. Then he traveled up her neck and to her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbled.

"Should we not follow suit?" he asked teasingly.

"M..m..maybe." she stuttered.

Sesshomaru smiled at her innocence. Even though they had been mated for many months yet her innocent demeanor had stayed intact. It had amazed him that it had but it made her Rin and he wouldn't change anything about her for the world. Rin turned to see his smile and blushed at him. She loved it when he smiled and it was rarely and only for her.

"I love it when you smile." she said.

"I know. I only smile for you. You are the one who gave my life meaning." he said.

Rin smiled at him and leaned back against him. She loved him so much and she knew he loved her even though he didn't say it often. She sighed as he lavished her neck with kisses and bites.

"Sesse?" she said.

"Hmmm." he said.

"What can I give you for Valentine's day? Kagome-chan says we are supposed to exchange gifts." she explained.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A baby." she answered automatically.

"I can give you that." he said.

He descended his mouth upon hers, kissing her hungrily and fully. He could give her whatever her heart desired but giving her a child also gave him his present. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and making a child was a bonus.

Rin broke away to breathe and ask him what he wanted.

"Sesshomaru what do you want?" she asked.

"Only you." he responded.

"I can give you that." she stated.

She did give him herself, the gift he wanted on the day of love and in return at the end of the night; when morning came Rin had conceived her gift of love.


End file.
